


Cake and Cuddles (and Flavoured Kisses)

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cake, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony get your mind out of the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things have a weakness, a flaw, a chink in their armour. For Natasha it was kittens, for Fury it was Samuel L. Jackson movies, and for Loki it was chocolate cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Cuddles (and Flavoured Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt:  
> Avengers Movieverse, Loki/Tony, cake and cuddling: the obvious way to calm an angry god  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346527.html?thread=61061023#t61061023

All things have a weakness, a flaw, a chink in their armour. For Natasha it was kittens, for Fury it was Samuel L. Jackson movies, and for Loki it was chocolate cake. Not just any chocolate cake though – it had to be the chocolate cake topped with fresh strawberries and hazelnut frosting sold in a small family-run bakery in New York that had so far managed to avoid being damaged by the numerous battles in the city (which was a suspicious miracle considering the last time there had been an alien invasion the rest of the block it was situated on had been flattened).

 

Tony had stumbled upon Loki’s weakness entirely by accident; they’d been at another run-of-the-mill publicity event when Loki had taken a bite of the cake and _melted_. Tony had never seen that look of absolute bliss on the god’s face before (not even during sex, which was actually kind of insulting) and so had immediately ordered JARVIS to find out everything about the cake and its creators. Over the following months he’d carried out a series of experiments, trying to work out if any old chocolate cake could cause that look of ecstasy to rush across Loki’s face or if this cake was _the one_. He’d concluded that Loki had very specific tastes, and that it might be a good idea to permanently put the small family-run bakery on Stark Industries payroll since their chocolate cake had so far proved to be the most effective means of calming an enraged god of chaos. 

 

Loki hums contentedly as he takes another bite of cake. Tony tries not to laugh at the poor schmuck kneeling and trembling before them. The guy was lucky Tony had strategically placed slices of ‘Anti-Armageddon Cake’ in locations that Loki frequently visited, and that his hiding places could be accessed without difficulty by balding men who were easily  riled by a little teasing from the god of mischief and who consequently spoiled the Harry Potter books for said god. As soon as the unfortunate words had been uttered Tony had been out of his seat, grabbing hold of the fuming chaos god and calling for the man to offer up a sacrifice as penitence. The guy had blanched and stuttered something about having a wife and kids. Exasperated, Tony had growled that if he didn’t want to be a human sacrifice he should grab the cake behind him and get down on his knees. At the mention of cake Loki’s murderous intent had dissipated, and the guy had stopped looking like a deer in the headlights long enough to make his offering.

 

Now that the danger has passed, Tony feels it appropriate to mock the man still staring at Loki in a mixture of pants-wetting fear and disbelief. He doesn’t, however, because Loki is leaning back against his chest and making sounds that cause Tony’s arms to reflexively tighten around the god’s waist.

 

“You can go now,” Tony dismisses.

 

The man doesn’t waste time getting out of Tony’s office. Tony rolls his eyes after him before returning his attention to the god in his arms.

 

“Having fun?”

 

“Yes,” Loki purrs.

 

“Good to know.”

 

Loki swallows another mouthful of cake. “I should be insulted that you think me so easy to tame. I should defenestrate you for the affront.”

 

Tony grins. “You won’t though.”

 

“No, I won’t.”

 

Loki licks up the last of the cake crumbs before setting the plate aside. He spins in Tony’s arms, his fingers snaking their way into the billionaire’s hair as their lips connect. Loki tastes of strawberries and hazelnut frosting and Tony tries not to moan too wantonly as he attempts to steal the flavours from Loki’s mouth. He needs to stop. He promised Pepper there would be no more sex in his office during business hours after the Chinese diplomat had walked in and seen Loki defiling him over his desk. That had been awkward (for Pepper) to smooth over. He had sworn afterwards that he would never put her in that position again. He’s sure that one more time won’t hurt though...

 

Loki pulls back, a devious grin tugging at his lips. “I thought you had made a promise to Lady Potts?”

 

“Pepper will get over it,” Tony says as his hands move to grope Loki’s ass.

 

With one smooth movement Loki spins Tony so that his back is to the god’s chest. Loki presses his lips to Tony’s ear and mumbles, “Or we could just cuddle?”

 

“Or we could not,” Tony rejoins, trying very hard not to pout.

 

Loki laughs, the vibrations doing very _good_ things to Tony’s body. “In that case I suggest moving somewhere a little more private. Or calling Miss Potts and ensuring that there will be no interruptions.”

 

“That’s a good plan; I like that plan,” Tony says, already searching for his phone.

 

Loki’s grin is sharp and a little bit predatory against Tony’s skin. “I do not want to share the sight of you bare and between my legs with anyone.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath as he dials Pepper’s number. It should be illegal for anyone other than himself to sound that sexy.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Pepper. I need you to cancel my appointments for the next hour and make sure nobody attempts to enter my office.”

 

Pepper sighs. “I see that promise managed to last a fortnight then.”

 

“Hey, at least I’m giving you a heads up this time!”

 

“I suppose that could be considered progress.” She laughs, adds, “There’s a lock on your door for a reason Tony – use it,” before hanging up.

 

Tony smiles as he replaces his phone. Then he turns to face Loki and says, “What was that you were saying about me being between your legs?”


End file.
